


An Evening At Home

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF, Drawtectives - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: One-shot. Rosé is having an evening in with her girlfriend, stressing over a case.





	An Evening At Home

Rosé usually wore flannel pyjamas, even in the summer. It was perhaps a little childish - she should have been wearing sheer nighties like her older sister or satin sets like her mother apparently - but Rosé valued her comfort. It was at the point where she even cut the sleeves off of her pants and tops to make flannel shorts and matching waistcoats, just because she liked how it felt on her skin. On the nights when her girlfriend stayed over, however, Rosé would swap her flannel top for whatever shirt Riha had been wearing during the day. Even though her girlfriend was usually right beside her, Rosé felt more at ease in her home, more protected even, when she was wearing Riha’s clothes. The best part was that it didn’t bother Riha at all. Sometimes Riha would tease Rosé about wearing a particularly smart shirt to bed - “You gonna interview for law school while you sleep, huh princess?” - but more than that Riha found it incredibly cute and flattering. 

That night Rosé lay on her stomach, cocooned in one of Riha’s black tees that promoted her band - Vial of Acid - with her nose buried beneath the neckline. Her frayed flannel shorts barely poked out beneath the hem of the shirt, leaving her ticklish thighs exposed. Usually Rosé would have minded this, particularly as her father liked to tickle Rosé as if she were still seven, but with Riha it was okay. With Riha most things were okay. Rosé trusted Riha a lot, to the point even that she was doing things she had never considered before she began dating Riha. For example, her hair was currently wrapped up in a fresh white towel as Riha had finally convinced Rosé to use a hair mask. Riha swore that it would help the integrity of Rosé’s hair, which was starting to become coarse where it was bleached and dyed so often. For years Rosé’s sister had tried to get Rosé to do hair treatments with her at home, but whereas with Chardonnay her hair mask would probably have green dye mixed in, Rosé knew that Riha only wanted what was best for her. 

Earlier that night Riha had gently combed a honey mask through Rosé’s hair and wrapped it lovingly up before going in to the bathroom to start her nightly hair care routine herself. The door to the en-suite was still open, and Rosé could hear the low hum of the magical razor as Riha worked. She could see the image clearly in her head: Riha leaning up against the bathtub as she trimmed her leg hair to provide some relief against the muggy summer heat, her hair wrapped up in a towel just like Rosé’s, her beard glistening with product inside the net she wore to sleep in. Rosé rolled onto her back, screwing up some papers in the process, as she thought rather wistfully about slipping off the bed and going to sit beside Riha on the bathroom floor, just so she could be closer to her. It wasn’t Riha’s fault that her nightly routine took so long. She was a dwarf and she had a lot of hair. That was just how it was. Still, Rosé missed her even though Riha was still so close. They had spent several days apart now, both being busy at work. Rosé wanted to cherish what little time they would actually get together that evening.

“I can hear you thinking from in here,” Riha chuckled loudly, causing Rosé to blush. “What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing.” Rosé groaned, flipping back on to her stomach.

She looked at the files spread out on the lavender bed sheet in front of her. The faces in pictures seemed to warp and the annotations blur from where she had focused on them for so long. Rosé shook her head, nearly unravelling her towel in the process, hoping that it would clear her vision to no avail. Frustrated, she shoved the notes onto the floor with an anguished cry. Her head drooped and she buried it in the folds of her arms, groaning with defeat. 

From the next room the low humming stopped. Rosé could hear as Riha put down her razor and pitter-pattered over to the bed. Considering how bulky Riha was, with her Dwarven heritage giving her broad shoulders and muscular legs -not to mention large feet - Riha was incredibly light on her feet. There was a slight grunt of effort as Riha hoisted herself onto Rosé’s ridiculously high double bed, the mattress sagging slightly by Rosé’s head. A large, gentle hand began to rub small circles on Rosé’s upper back, causing all of her stress to melt into a less intimidating puddle of stress versus the colossal mountain it had seemed to be before. 

“What, specifically, is the issue? The thing that is specifically bothering you. It might help.” Riha suggested softly.

“It’s the body,” Rosé’s voice was muffled through her arms. “It’s not right. There was something different the second time I saw it but i can’t figure out what.”

“Right, well come on and sit up then,” Riha instructed, tugging on one of Rosé’s arms. “You can’t very well think when you’re in a sleeping position. Come in to the bathroom while I finish up. It’s cooler in there and sitting straight will help the blood flow to your brain.” 

“You know what would help my blood flow even better?” Rosé asked childishly.

With a small shuffle, Rosé scooted to the edge of the bed, where she rolled onto her back and shimmed her shoulders off of the edge so she was hanging partially upside down. Riha chuckled and slid off the bed, returning to the bathroom. The low hum of the razor started up again but Rosé drowned it out, instead focusing on the blood rushing to her ears. Closing her eyes, she pushed on the lids with her fingertips until a kallidoscope appeared inside her brain. It was almost like a tunnel, winding her down a strange path to the answer she needed. 

“I should have taken a camera with me both times I went to see the body. I could have taken pictures for York. He’s great at telling what’s wrong with dead bodies. I’m nowhere near as smart.” Rosé cursed quietly.

“You are plenty smarter than York. Don’t put yourself down like that, honey.” Riha called back.

“It’s true though! I just- I just-” Rosé grunted in frustration.

“It’s okay, baby. Just talk it out. I know how work gets to you sometimes and I just think-” Riha started but a grunt and crash from Rosé stopped her mid-sentence.

Rosé, having lost focus, had allowed herself to slither and crash on to the floor. At the impact, her rough coated street cat, Dartanian, came streaking out from his cardboard box under the bed to settle on Rosé’s contorted body. Protectively he hissed at Riha as she came to the doorway to see what was going on.

“Dartanian, no!” Rosé booped her cat’s nose which, oddly enough, calmed him down.

As Dartanian gave one solitary lick to Rosé’s nose, Rosé returned the affection with a scratch behind the ear with a chunk missing from it. 

“Why’d you do that?” Riha asked with a small sigh, looking at the mess of her loved ones on the floor.

“Iknowyoudon’tlikewhenItalkaboutwork.” Rosé mumbled, not looking at Riha.

“Rosé, really? I was just going to say I think talking about it might really help you. And I don’t mind you talking about work! When my drumsticks broke you listened to me talk for  _ two weeks _ while I decided what brand to replace them with and whether or not I should get a new cymbal set while I was at it. For  _ two weeks _ ! If I didn’t listen to you and help you with this I would be the worst girlfriend in the world. Totally not wife material. You know that’s not how we roll.” Riha frowned.

Rosé did a little giggle - something she reserved for Riha and Riha only - and blushed. Scooping Dartanian up into her arms, Rosé got onto her knees and shuffled across the room so she was looking up at Riha. 

“You really are something.” Riha shook her head and smiled, her whole face just lighting up as she leaned down to kiss Rosé.

“I love you.” Rosé whispered once they had broken apart.

“I love you too, princess,” Riha sighed, caressing the side of Rosé’s face. “Right, now what was different about the body the second time you saw it?”

Standing up straight, Riha went back into the bathroom and began washing all of the hair down the sink. 

Rosé shuffled and sat in the doorframe, stroking Dartanian as she spoke. “I don’t know. I’m trying to think but I can’t get past how heavily guarded the body was the first time round. Why wouldn’t you let your investigation team see the body? It’s a pretty important piece of evidence. It was so heavily guarded, like what was up with that? And then the second time round, only a day later, and it’s like there was no guards at all. Why only protect it for 24 hours and then still not let us see it? It’s just strange.” 

Riha made a sound of contemplation as she grabbed her toothbrush from the cabinet above the sink.

“What about the body? What was strange about the body?” She asked, shoving the toothbrush into her mouth once she was finished.

“The expression for starters. Oh Ri, you should have see how this face…” 

Rosé trailed off, her hand mid scratch. Dartanian squirmed beneath her, pawing at Rosé’s hands in the hopes that the scratches would resume. They did not.

“Wha’ is i’?” Riha asked through a mouthful of foamy paste.

“Ri, the expression… The first time I saw the body it had eyebrows. I know it sounds dumb but she was burns victim. She had no eyelashes but she had eyebrows? And then the second time I’m certain she didn’t have eyebrows. Everything was completely singed off of her face.” Rosé spoke in a slow whisper.

Riha spat out her toothpaste. “Illusion magic?” 

“She’s still alive.” Rosé locked eyes with Riha. They were wide and wet almost, not with tears but with shock. 

Immediately Rosé scrambled up to her feet, Dartanian falling to the floor. She darted over to Riha and planted a kiss on her lips before scrambling out of her room. Wrenching open the door, Rosé hurled herself out into the salmon carpeted hallway, practically throwing herself over the banister to land on the middle of the stairs. She raced down the remainder of the flight, all but deaf to the crashes as Riha began her pursuit. The alcove next to the front door was Rosé’s goal, her hand reaching out ahead to grab the mouthpiece of the golden gilded telephone. As her body caught up, Rosé found her hand frozen over the dialer. 

“Rosé, what the hell?” Riha panted as she finally caught up.

“I don’t know Jancy’s phone number.” Rosé felt so stupid and ashamed, her face glowing a brilliant red.

“Speak up, love, I didn’t get that.” Riha was still catching her breath.

“I, um, I don’t know Jancy’s phone number.” Rosé repeated, a little louder and a little more mortified.

Before Riha could speak, there was a gentle but firm knock at the front door. Rosé and Riha exchanged wide-eyed looks.

“Your new boss isn’t a witch, is she?” Riha asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

“I… don’t think so?” Rosé murmured, flinching slightly as a series of knocks sounded out crisp and clear.

“Go open it.” Riha nudged Rosé forwards, moving immediately to stand behind her.

Rosé found her throat had gone unbelievably dry, however the firm presence of Riha’s hand on her waist gave her all the courage she needed to prowl forwards and unlock the front door. With a pause and then a fast yank, Rosé opened the door to reveal Grendan on the front doorstep. His wide brimmed hat was still firmly on his head, despite the fact that the night sky behind him was pitch black. He had on a silky hawiian shirt depicting a series of pink flamingos against a blue ocean, and grey tracksuit bottoms that were too long and bunched up around his ankles.

“Okay, so I know it’s late but hear me out, I was talking to this raccoon and-” Grendan started.

“Grendan, what the fuck man?” Riha shouted from behind Rosé.

Rosé jumped to the side, startled by Riha’s sudden outburst. Grendan stopped mid-sentence, his mouth open like a comical statue. He eyes locked in on Riha and a look of confusion shadowed his face before the light behinf them seemed to switch on as recognition kicked in. 

“Oh, Riha! Hi! I didn’t know you knew Rosé! How you been? How’s your grandma?” Grendan beamed.

“She’s my  _ girlfriend _ you nitwit. What are you doing here?” Riha growled.

“What’s, uh, what’s going on?” Rosé asked, looking from Grendan to Riha and back again.

“This idiot was in my class at school. He used to walk my granny’s dog before he stiffed her for no reason and just stopped showing up. She has arthritis! She needed him to walk her dog and now I’m left taking shifts with me cousins!” Riha snarled, squinting at Grendan.

“Oh, hey, I’m so sorry about that. You see, the thing is, I kinda got a job as a trainee detective and-” Grendan started but Riha cut him off again.

“No way, Grendan works with you?” She asked Rosé.

“Yeah… I’ve, uh, I’ve mentioned him before.” Rosé whispered back, glancing at Grendan every now and again.

“I know, I know, but I never thought it would be  _ that _ Grendan.” Riha shook her head.

“Okay, cool, well, it’s nice seeing you again Riha and we definitely need to catch up over tea at your grandma’s sometime but Rosé I have something really important to tell you.” Grendan turned back to Rosé who was just stunned.

“Oh, yeah, right. It couldn’t wait until morning…?” Rosé asked sheepishly.

“No. Listen, I was talking to this raccoon, right? And-” Grendan began.

“Ha! So you talk to trash pandas but you don’t walk dogs anymore. This’ll be good.” Riha scoffed, earning herself a nudge from Rosé.

“And, anyway, so this raccoon - their name is Toxin - was digging through the trash around the hospital because they’re addicted to those little cotton ball swabs because they look like cotton candy and the hospital don’t dispose of their waste properly and anyway, Toxin says they saw some weird stuff coming out of the morgue, like people getting in to the back of the food thief van. I think they mean the trash collector’s van and- oh don’t worry, I took Toxin to the vet on my way here, it’s kinda why I showed up so late but eating cotton balls with bodily fluids on it is really dangerous and Toxin clearly needed some help,” Grendan added, noticing the alarmed looks on both Rosé and Riha’s faces. “But they say they saw our burns victim without marks on their face. They even matched the picture I showed them.”

“Grendan, I… I think Toxin is right. I just remembered something that might be important.” Rosé nodded, her face screwing up with concentration.

“We need to go see Jancy right away.” Grendan sounded very pleased with himself but Rosé wasn’t bothered by that in the moment.

“Don’t you know her phone number?” Rosé asked hopefully.

“No, I don’t. I also don’t have money for a taxi or know how to drive. It’s why I came here. Plus, you’re closer to mine than York is anyway.” Grendan explained.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t trust York to drive you.” Rosé agreed.

“Honey, you can’t actually drive. You never passed your test.” Riha pointed out.

“I have my permit!” Rosé replied defensively.

Riha shuffled her feet a bit and then sighed loudly. “Let me go grab my car keys from upstairs and I’ll drive you both. Heck, I’ll even pick up York on the way if it’s so important.”

“Really?” Rosé asked hopefully.

“Of course, love.” Riha smiled, her eyes full of affection.

“Thank you!” Rosé dove at Riha, kissing her passionately to express her attitude.

“Awww.” Grendan cooed from the doorway.

With a grunt, Riha kicked out and closed the door in Grendan’s face.

“You can open it when I’m upstairs. Give me five minutes.” Riha rolled her eyes dramatically. 

Rosé grinned back and kissed Riha again. She had the best girlfriend in the world. 


End file.
